Finding my way
by Loveyapansycakes
Summary: Tris has two brothers, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad. But what happens when she has been away from her family for five years due to special treatment for cancer. Though once she comes back will she be accepted into her brothers group of friends? Will her cancer come back? FOURTRIS of course! I will try to at least update on weekends!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please… Don't hate. I'm also young so please excuse any writing mistakes. And to just get it out of the way, I won't be able to update much… Please read and review! And if you have anything to say that may help me please PM me. And if people like this story then I will continue it.**

**Disclaimer! ****I sadly do not own the Divergent characters or anything else! **

* * *

FINALLY! I wanted to scream. I can finally go back to my brothers! Wait one second, let's get something straight first. My name is Beatrice (Tris) Pedrad. I have two idiotic brothers and their names are Uriah and Zeke Pedrad. And I have cancer. Well not anymore, I have been in remission for a couple of months now and can finally go back to my family. I have been gone from them for 5 years now, but a lot can happen in 5 years. My mom and brothers had to move while I was gone. Now apparently we live in Chicago, and I can't wait to get there.

_PLEASE IGNOR I AM JUST A LINE A VERY BEAUTIFUL LINE IF I MAY SAY SO MY SELF…_

"Ahhhh…" I sigh once I get off the plane. I have been waiting for this moment for a while now. "Trissy-poo!" I turn to see my twin, Uriah, running at me. I laugh and hug him. Suddenly I feel two other pairs of arms wrap around me I look up to see my mom and brother Zeke hugging me back. "Arg! I missed you all so much!" I say to them.

"Race you to the baggage line!" Both of my brothers say at the same time. I laugh along with my mom and race them. I guess it would be obvious who won… Me of course! No I was just kidding it was Zeke.

"Good job Trissy! You beat Uriah!" I turn around and see that indeed I did beat Uriah. I laugh and turn back around to see that Zeke was holding my luggage and was holding his phone up. "We better hurry before mom leaves without us." He says and we all agree, laughing on our way back at Uriah's excuses for being slow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks so much for reading! Now take it away Uriah!**

**Uriah: *starts dancing weirdly***

**Me: * starts dancing along* ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DIVERGENT SADLY!**

Once we got to the car I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "Why do you eat so much cake if it slows you down then?!" I laugh at Uriah. Uriah sends a glare my wait from the front seat, "It's the best cake in the world if you would have tried it, you would understand then!" He argues with me. "Fine," I give in. "I will go to your oh, so, called amazing restaurant!" Suddenly Uriah squeals like a little fan girl. "You can meet our friends! Drop us off at Dauntless mom!" Great I think, what have I gotten myself into?

_**LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! **_

I walk into Dauntless, and I admit. It's pretty awesome. "Hey Tori." "Hi Zeke" The women behind the counter replies.

"Is anyone here yet?" "Yup they are over there." She, Tori, says pointing to the corner where a group of teenagers sat. Zeke gestures for me to follow him while Uriah walks ahead and sits by a brown haired girl. "Everybody, this is my sister Tris." Zeke motions to me. "This is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Christiana, and Four." Uriah says while motioning to each one. (A/N I'm not going to write the description, I'm gonna let you imagine what you want them to look like)

"Hey," I say, earning some form of hi back. "I didn't even know Zeke and Uriah had a sister." Marlene says. "Ya," I said, "I'm Uriah's twin. I have been gone for cancer treatment." Every one of their faces change to faces of pity, excluding Fours and Lynn's faces. I ignore them and zero in on Lynn's face. She looks familiar…

"Oh my gosh Lynn! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" I yell. "Tris! You've gotten better! Last time I saw you were in the hospital before surgery." She yells back. We hug each other before turning back to the others. "Wait you two know each other?" Will ask. "Well for an erudite you are slow." Uriah laughs at Will

"Ya we know each other," I explain, "Lynn went to the same hospital as me and we were roomies, is what I call it. So we soon became friends." "So you were the girl in the other bed, you never showed your face." Shauna said. "Ya I was just scared that someone would make fun of me."

"Wait, why would someone make fun of you?" Marlene asks. "Because I had cancer and no hair." I explain while taking my hood off, showing my now short hair that's finally growing back.

"OH MY GOSH!" Christina squeals. "Now that Tris is in our group we can go shopping! We can go to my favorite stores! Oh! I can find your outfit for Zekes party! Also at his party you can help me set Zeke up with Shauna and Uriah with Marlene!" _Man that girl can talk a lot if she wants to _I think. "Sure…" I respond dragging out the word. "YAY!" she yells while dragging me out of the restaurant while saying a goodbye to Tori and the group on the way out, while I was trying to pull away.

_**HELLO! I AM A LINE BREAK, MY NAME IS STEVE!**_

Ugh! I like shopping, but not for FIVE HOURS! Now I'm carrying 10 bags! How much money does this girl have?! **(A/N sorry I didn't really want to describe the shopping trip I don't like shopping that much and I can't go often) **

"Come on Tris hurry up or we will be late to the party!" Christina complains. "Chris, I live at the party, remember? My brothers are hosting it." I ask. "Well ya but you are the star of the party! We need to get you ready!" She exclaims. I groan. "But I don't even have much make-up, and seriously! Who needs three hours to get ready?!" "We do of course!" She says as though it was obvious. "Of course it's obvious!" wait I said that out loud? I thought. "Uh ya, you did say it out loud." "Whoops sorry Chris." "No biggie." She replies.

Once we reach her house I stand there amazed. You see I never grew up rich or fancy and so when I was little and we went school shopping I couldn't get much. **(This is how I live)** Although Christina's house is s three story high house with a big front and back yard with a pool and a big party deck. I walk up the grand stairs to her room which had white walls. There was a queen size bed with a purple bed spread with white and purple pillows. The room had a dark wood desk in the corner and a walk-in closet. There was a door leading the bathroom where there was a huge vanity and a chair set up in front of the mirror.

"Sit." Christina said while pointing at the chair. After a while she hands me a pile of clothes. "Here put this on you can change in my room while I do my make-up and hair. DO NOT look in the mirror it's a surprise." She says while smiling.

I walk into her room and look at the clothes she has given me. The dress was actually really cute. It was a sleeveless black dress with a sweet heart neckline. At the bottom it comes out at the waist so its light and airy, also at the waist it has a bow. After putting on the dress I walk back into the bathroom to see Christina dressed and ready.

"Oh my gosh! You are beautiful!" I say to Chris once I see her. "Look at yourself." She says pointing to the mirror. I suppress a gasp. I thought nobody could make me beautiful but Christina did the impossible. My hair was curled and I had smoky eye shadow on and red lip stick. "Thanks so much Chris." I say while still looking at myself. "No problem, anything for my friends. Now let's go!" She says while handing me some high heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! **** I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update but I'm going to try to update on weekends! Now to the story! Oh and ****I SADLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING DIVERGENT! **

* * *

Me and Chris run down the stairs then stop to catch our breath. "Ready?" She asks. I nod my head. We walk the rest of the way down holding hands. Once we reach the bottom Zeke looks up and runs over to me.

"Trissy-poo! Come dance with your amazingly awesome brother!" Zeke says while taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. While dancing with Zeke I look around the room. Everywhere I look there is either people dancing, talking, or making out, all though there is one person not doing any of those three. Four. He is standing in the corner with a cup in his hand nodding his head along with the music. I didn't realize I was staring until I feel Zeke move away and look up at him while he stands up on the table.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT IN MY CLOSE GROUP OF FRIENDS GET OUT!" He yells over the music. There are a couple of groans and complaints though they leave. Zeke is now grinning with Uriah to his left, sitting on the couch. "Now let's get our truth and dare on!" Uriah shouts. I grin victoriously at Chris. She backs away from me slowly but runs into the couch. I laugh and then sit down in the only seat left which is next to Four.

"I go first!" I yell before Uriah or Zeke get to. "Lynn truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She says proudly.

"I dare you to go up to the next door neighbor, dressed up as a fairy, and ask if they have seen you pink unicorn named Sparkles." I say while laughing.

"Urgh, fine! But I don't have a fair costume so I can't do it!" She says thinking she can get away with it. I smile and snap my fingers. Uriah gets up and runs to the other room. He comes back soon with a pink fairy costume. She scowls but goes and puts it on. We go outside and I record the meeting. I come back inside laughing with tears coming down my cheeks while Lynn just shakes her head smirking.

What I come to find in the house is Chris and Will kissing and the others watching Mulan. **(And I had this idea because I was watching Mulan while writing this XD Hey! Don't hate! I love Disney movies **** ) **Marlene gets up and pauses the movie grinning. "What happened?" Shauna asks. I put the phone on the coffee table and play it. Everyone starts laughing when the little girl answered the door and told Lynn that the imaginary unicorn was having a sleep over with her.

"Okay! Well now that that's over, tell us what happened while we were gone." Lynn yells over the laughter.

"Okay," Marlene starts. "So while you were gone we decided we would continue the game until you got back. Well, Chris got dared to kiss Will and so they started going out! Then Uriah just gets up and walks away, so we follow him later and now here we are. We found Uriah sitting in here watching Mulan." She explains to us.

"Okay then." I and Lynn reply at the same time. We start laughing for like the fiftieth time today. The rest of the group just roll their eyes at us and start the movie again. During the movie I and Lynn quote the movie at our favorite parts. While in the hospital, this was our favorite movie. Apparently Lynn has a secret love with Disney movies but she told me not to tell anyone. It's around 12 at night when the movie ends. I stretch and get up saying good-byes to the group ad hugging my brothers good night before I go to bed. I change into pajamas and climb into bed, not able to get dreamy blue eyes out of my head.

_**ELLO! THIS LINE BREAKS NAME IS RYAN AND IT IS AUSTRALIAN!(I **__**LOVE**__** AUSTRALIAN ACCENTS I THINK THEY ARE SO COOL!)**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Urgh! I wake up to the most annoying sound ever!

_Crap you have school today!_ I think to myself. I quickly get up and get in the shower. Once I get out I dry my hair and sense it's naturally straight I leave it down. I quickly put some mascara and eyeliner on and go out to look for an outfit. After a while of looking I grab a long sleeve grey shirt with red sleeves and ripped blue jeans. I quickly brush my teeth and run downstairs and steal a pop tart from Uriah's hidden stash. "Hey!" I hear him yell. _Whoops_ I thought_ didn't see him there…_ I quickly grab my bag and slip on some black vans as I run out the door not forgetting to put on my favorite New York Yankees baseball cap. I laugh on my way out with Uriah chasing me. Quickly I through myself up on my brand new Harley and drive to school, though not before pulling on my helmet.

**FOURS POV:**

I pull up to school a little early like always. I watch as a Harley pulls up next to me and soon realize that it's Tris.

"Hey Tris," I say when I get out of the car. "Where are your brothers?" I ask as a second thought once I realized Zeke and Uriah aren't here

"I ran from them this morning." She replies laughing lightly. I chuckle along with her. She mocks a shocked face. I raise an eyebrow at her, her face changes into a scowl before replying.

"First off: That was the most you have ever spoken! And second: Am I seriously the only one here who can't raise one eyebrow?!" She disclaims. I nod my head and she just rolls her eyes. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she takes off running. Confused I turn around and see that Uriah and Zeke have showed up, Zeke starts walking over to me while Uriah takes off running after his twin.

* * *

**I hoped you like it! And once again I'm going to say it! I WILL BE UPDATING ON WEEKENDS. I'm sorry I just have a lot of homework. **

**Uriah: Also she hates her ELA teacher and wishes I was in ALL her classes!**

**Me: Uriah! And yes, I do hate my teacher and wish you were in all my classes, you are amazing to me!**

**Uriah: Aww! LOVE YA TOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Sorry I didn't update sooner and just a fore warning I might not update soon. The reason is because I just bought **_**The Maze Runner **_**and I also just got **_**City of Heavenly Fire**_** from the library so… ya sorry. Sense I'm mad at myself, someone please do it for me.**

**Uriah and Zeke: I will! No I WILL! *continues arguing* **

**Four:*slaps hand over Uriahs and Zekes mouths* WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! I will do it then, Loveyapansycakes does not own Divergent sadly.**

**Fours POV:**

I watch as Zeke walks up to me. "What were you two talking about?" He asks me while raising an eyebrow. I now understand what she meant that she was the only one who can't raise an eyebrow.

"She just talked about why she was running away from Uriah." I say while slightly chuckling.

"Oh." Was all he says. I guess he wasn't really expecting me to say much. That's what I usually do anyways so it's not a surprise when I say one or two words. He is about to say more when we both hear a scream. I turn around to where I heard the scream and see Tris and Uriah wrestling.

"THAT WAS MY POPTART!" we both hear Uriah scream.

"WHO CARES? SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WHITH YOUR POPTART OBSESSION!" I start lightly laughing at the two fighting. After a while of watching I eventually go over to them with Zeke and break up the fight.

**Tris' POV:**

After a while of me and Uriah fighting Zeke and Four come to break us up. I feel a pounding in my head but just ignore it. "Why don't we just go and get to class" Zeke suggests while walking away. I start following but end up stopping, the pain in my head getting stronger.

Everyone stops and looks back at me. Uriah walks up beside me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks. "Ya I'm fine. I just have a headache." I reply.

_**LINE BREAK! THIS IS A BORING LINE BREAK…..**_

Around lunch time my headache has gotten even worse. I have also become very dizzy. When I reach the lunch table and sit down quickly, hoping it would help with the dizziness though it just makes it worse. Suddenly the pain and dizziness has gotten too much and I groan in pain. Everyone at the table turns to me with panicked eyes.

"Are you okay?" Marlene and Shauna ask at the same time. I wave them off and tell them I'm fine. Though just as I'm about to say that, I feel bile rise in my throat and I run and vomit in a trash can. Lynn runs up to me and starts asking questions.

"Are you dizzy? Do you have a major headache?" I nod my head yes not able to find my voice.

Lynn has a panic look in her eyes. "Oh my gosh Tris, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Why?" I finally ask. Lynn gives me a look and I finally put the pieces together. My cancer has come back….

**Well…. I hoped you liked it… I'm just kidding I'm not that mean! Now back to the story!**

Lynn holds her hand out for me, just then I realized I had fallen to the ground. I take her hand and have her pull me up. "Well, let's go then" I say while referring to going to the hospital. Though just then everything goes blank and the last thing I see is the whole cafeteria staring at me with wide eyes and my group of friends running at me before I hit the ground.

**Zekes POV:**

_Oh no. Please no not Tris! _Is all I think as soon as I see her fall. Everyone at the table gets up and run towards her. I and Uriah bend down to pick her up while Shauna grabs the car keys out of my pockets and starts running for the car with Lynn and the other girls running with her. Four unlocks his car and the others get in his car while Uriah sets Tris in the back seat. He sets her head in his lap and I start the car, speeding to the hospital. I don't care about the speed limit all I care about is my sister!

Once we get to the hospital I and Uriah run in carrying Tris. "HELP!" I yell getting doctors' attention. They run up to us and take Tris from our arms. They start bombarding us with questions. I answer all of them the best I can and then before I know it they start rolling Tris away. I try running after them but a nurse keeps me back.

"We will tell you what is happening as soon as we can." She tells me trying to comfort me. I just turn around and start crying into Shauna's shoulder.

**Fours POV:**

I have absolutely no idea what is going on, and by the looks on all of everybody else's faces they don't know either. Only Uriah, Lynn, and Zeke know. I just sit down and wait for news along with everyone else. Oh how badly I wish it wasn't Tris that this is all happening to. Over the past day or two I have soon realized that I may have a crush on Tris. If only this wasn't happening I would have told Zeke. He is my best bud; he might have even helped me get Tris to be my girlfriend even though she is his sister. Although I bet she doesn't feel the same way.

_Shut up Four!_ I inwardly yell at myself. _Tris is in that room in pain and you are complaining about _yourself_!_ I just don't know what to do! Standing up I walk over to Zeke and sit beside him.

"Hey, do you know what is happening?" I ask him

"I have a pretty good idea, although I hope I'm wrong." We replies while still slightly crying.

"Well what do you think it is?" I keep asking hoping I might get _some_ answers

"Her cancer might be back." Is the only thing he says before he starts crying into Shauna shoulder again.

**Okay so this is the end! I'm not playing tricks on you. Sorry about that by the way. Though please review! I would love some help also! Like some ideas of what should happen later on, though please PM me those. Also, FOURTRIS would be here soon I hope! And sorry about this rant, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I know you probably hate me, and I deserve it. I haven't updated in the longest time ever and I said I was going to delete the story, but I didn't! I was going to continue it but then I moved to a different house but luckily not a new school! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Also I watched Mockingjay yesterday and I cried soooooo much!**

**I also don't own anything; it is all Veronica Roth's. **

**Fours POV:**

I sigh; I can't believe it has come back. I know I don't know her much but she is Zekes sister. All we can do now is just to wait.

**(A/N I know his POV was short it was just a continuation)**

**Tris POV:**

The first thing I notice when I gain consciousness is the annoying beeping sound that I have grown accustomed to: a heart monitor. _URGGHH! _I think _I hate hospitals._ I open my eyes and look around; my room is like any other hospital room, white and boring. Just then a nurse comes in.

"Oh Miss Tris Prior, your awake! I'll go get the doctor." She scurries off before I can even say a word. I laugh a little before the doctor comes in.

"So Tris, you must be wondering why you blacked out." All I can do is just nod, my head is starting to hurt. "Well, you see your cancer has come back. At the moment your head must be hurting because when you fell you it your head also. The nurse that was just in here is going to come back with some pain killers for your head. Also I will need to set an appointment up for you so we can have a conference with you parents we might have to give you chemotherapy." These flies threw my head. I can have cancer again! I just got back! All I can say is the first thing that comes to my head.

"Do I have to move away from my family again?" I must seriously sound pathetic though. I don't want to move away! I just got them back. I look for the doctors reaction and he just shakes his head.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will be able to stay here. So you better get used to seeing me!" He smiles trying to lighten the mood. He leans down and pats y shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. Do you want me to let your friends in? They are waiting to see you." I smile lightly nodding my head and thank him.

Soon the doors open and everyone comes in. The girls immediately come and hug me while the boys just stand to the side. Zeke just shrugs and joins in and soon, everyone is hugging me. I can't hold it in anymore, I just start to cry. Why does the world have to be so cruel?

_**Line break….. **_

After two days of being in the hospital I am finally being let out. They wanted to keep me over night to make sure I'm okay. Also my parents agreed to give me chemotherapy so now, I might be homeschooled. It all depends on how it goes. Though for the week, I'm out of school, which I'm glade about. At the moment, I'm waiting for my brothers to get home, they said they had something planned for me which I can't wait for.

"We're home!" I hear them yell up the stairs.

"Finally! Y'all took forever to get home, you know how I hate waiting!" I yell back while running down stairs ready to go. When I get down I see the whole gang there. "Hi." I say surprised that they are here also. Suddenly there is a blindfold over my eyes. "Hey!" I yell. I hear them start to snicker.

"It's a surprise Trissy!" I hear Four say. I scowl at the name. After some shuffling I feel someone's hands on my shoulders._ Christina._ I could tell by her small hands. (Also because I can feel that their nails are freshly manicured.) She pushes me forward and I let her direct me. I hear soe doors open and close and I realize we are getting in a car. _Where are we going?_ I question myself but I still get in. After a minute of struggling with the seatbelt I feel someone put it on for me.

"Thanks." I murmur. After what feels like half an hour of riding in a car someone helps me out and removes my blindfold. Looking up I smile, they took me to the amusement park.

**Thanks for reading! Once again I am sooo sorry for not updating. Also sorry that this is a short chapter. My new updating schedule will be one or two chapters a weekend, maybe more. It mainly depends on what I am doing you know? **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. I have been super busy. You see I'm only 13 years old and I had a parade on Sunday so the day before my school band (Which I was in the parade for) had to practice. (And good news, well more like good news for me is that we won!) Now I will stop talking…. **_**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**_

**I do not own divergent! **

**Tris POV:**

Smiling I turn around. "Thank you guys, I love the amusement park!"

"We know, that's why we took you here." Says Four, which surprised me since I didn't know he knew I liked them. I guess Zeke must have told them. Looking around I spot a Ferris wheel, I start walking towards it when I get held back. I follow the arm holding me back to see that it's Fours arm.**(A/N I know it's in about every fanfic but I just had to.. it's in the book! ****) **

"What was that for?" I complain. I know childish right? But I really want to go on the Ferris wheel.

"Wait for me," He says in the same did, mocking me. I could see a smile forming on his face. "I want to come with you. Also everyone else ditched us so that means we are now partners." Now he has a small smile on his face. A real one that rarely is seen.

"Sure." I agree, turning back to the Ferris wheel. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Four nods his head, walking with me. We step into a little cart thingy and the ride starts. Every time the cart sways a little my shoulder rubs Fours shoulder, sending warmth and an electric feeling through my shoulder, making my heart pump faster. I look at Four, who is currently staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Hmm…? Oh, nothing."

"Wait, are you scared of heights?" I wait to see if he replies but I don't get any response back. "Oh my gosh you are! You should have told me, we wouldn't have gone on the ride. I'm so sorry."

"It's not a problem. If it's some ones fault its mine. I didn't say anything. The ride is almost over anyway." And he was right, the ride is almost over. After that we walked around and talked. Occasionally riding a ride or playing a game. Soon I spot a big stuffed Red Panda **(And not like a stuffed panda that's red but like a red panda… there is an animal called a red panda and that's what the stuffed plushy is. If you don't know what they are you can just look them up) **on a game.

"Oh! Let's play that game I want the red panda. Pease Four, pleeeaaaasssseeeee….." I laugh at his reaction. His face is contorted from the high pitched voice I used.

"Fine." He agrees, laughing along with me. "Yay!" I say overreacting. I start laughing again and walk over to the booth. I start reaching for my money when Four pulls out some money. I look at him confused but let him anyway. The booth owner hands him three baseballs. For Four to win the prize he has to knock down all the pins in a pile. To my surprise though, Four knocks down all the pins in every pile using one baseball for each one. The booth owner was surprised too.

"Uh… which one do you want?" The vender asked. "You can have three since you knocked down all three, though youdidn'thave to_." _I held back a laugh when the vender said the last part under his breath.

"I'll have that one," Four says pointing to the red panda, "That one," The next one he picked was a stuffed teddy bear, "And that one that one." He says smirking, pointing to a pink unicorn. The vender grabs the prizes and gives them to Four.

"Why the pink unicorn?" I ask. I was very confused; he knows I'm not that type of person. Instead of answering he walks past me to a little girl dressed up as a princess, I noticed earlier that was looking at the unicorn. He bends down to her level so that they are face to face.

"Here," He says, handing the stuffed animal to the girl. "You can have this; I don't think we need it, unlike you who should always have a magical pet by your side!" The little girl smiles from ear to ear. Thanking Four she runs off to her mother's side and shows her what she just got. Four turns back to me and he also has a smile.

"I didn't know you were so good with children." I said teasing him, a smile playing on my face. He rolls his eyes and shoves my shoulder playfully. Even the small gesture sent my heart racing.

"Come on lets go back and meet up with the group." I agree and we start heading back to the entrance where we meet the group and start going home. I enter my house, immediately grabbing pillows and blankets from the hallway closet since everyone is staying the night. I lie down between Four and Christina and wait for everyone to get situated and then Zeke turns the lights off. Last thing I hear is blankets rustling before falling into a void filled with beautiful blue eyes.

_**Line break…. It would be weird to write about someone sleeping XD**_

I wake to people laughing quietly and whispering. Groaning I turn and stuff my head back into my pillow to block the sound out and snuggle into my blankets. This only causes them to laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" I yell at them. All I want to do it sleep! Why can't they just let me sleep? Just at that moment my pillow moves. _Just leave me alone!_ I mentally yell at them while pulling my pillow back. There is even more laughter and the pillow starts laughing to. I sit up quickly and realize that Four was my pillow…. Oh no.

**Well I hope you liked it! I will update again soon since I have nothing to do today **** Read and review please. **

**IMPORTANT:**** If you have any ideas of what should happen or something like that for the story please PM me and leave a name so I can give the credit to you if I like them! And if your idea doesn't show up into the story please don't be mad with me. Some I might not think will go good with the story or I might not even do this anymore. You can also give me ideas for another story if you want me to write another one. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Okay so before y'all kill me let me say something first. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. During the Christmas break we had family over and my parents wouldn't let me get on the computer. Then also the other couple of weeks after my dad took the computer since we all have to share. And now I have no idea what should happen, and I promise that there WILL be a new chapter posted today other than this. Now please read….

**IMPORTANT: If you have any ideas of what should happen or something like that for the story please PM me and leave a name so I can give the credit to you if I like them! And if your idea doesn't show up into the story please don't be mad with me. Some I might not think will go good with the story or I might not even do this anymore. You can also give me ideas for another story if you want me to write another one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So as I promised…**

**Tris POV**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Four!" I yell once I realize who I was sleeping on. He only laughs along with the others while I just sit there embarrassed. "I'm just gonna go. Ya okay bye." I mutter to myself and run up the stairs two at a time and quickly run into my room. Walking to my bed I lay down and once my head hits the pillow I fall back asleep.

**BLUB**

I wake up next around 12:00. "I'm so hungry." I mumble to myself. Getting up I grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom to shower. I do all my necessary things and put on the black tights and large sweater that I grabbed earlier. I brush out the hair that I have left and run out of the bathroom. The cancer treatments have started its changes. My hair is now a pixie cut and everyday some hair falls out. I have gotten used to it though. After years of having this treatment I have allowed it to happen. Once I reach the kitchen I start making mac &amp; cheese. Man that stuff is so good!

"Does anybody want any Mac &amp; Cheese?!" I yell from the kitchen. I get a bunch of ya's and I do's! Turning around I start getting bowls down and I hear someone walk into the kitchen. "Oh, Four! Hey, I'm sorry about this morning." I say. He just shrugs and chuckles.

"It's okay; I know it's hard to resist this." He gestures to himself and he smiles.

"Ya sure, whatever." I laugh with him and start dishing out the food. "Grab the other half of the bowls and help me give them out." I order him. He gives me a mock salute and grabs the other bowls and goes into the living room. I follow him out and start distributing the bowls, getting a thank you from all of them. "No problem." I say and join them on the floor and start eating the food, watching the movie that they put in earlier when I must have been asleep.

***Runs and uses Uriah and Zeke as a human body shield.*Okay! I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter. But hey, a chapter is a chapter! This is really short because I don't know what to write! So again, please pm me (or if you're a guest just review) what you think I should do. Or if you have ideas for another story I should write tell me please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Okay so this might be a short chapter, I don't know yet! I haven't written it! Okay so I have something to say….**

**Guest: If you are reading this, it means you haven't unfollowed me yet! I'm sorry I haven't updated I just now saw your review and I will try to update more often but you can still unfollow me anytime it won't hurt my feelings. **

**Now to the story!**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to the birds chirping outside my window. It's quiet so I guess I'm the first awake. My thought is proven right when I walk down stairs. Everyone is asleep on the floor from our all-night Supernatural marathon. Walking into the kitchen I look to see what to make for breakfast, I decide simply on toast and put it in the toaster. Turing into the pantry I grab out a jar of honey. Hey, don't judge I love honey on toast! Any way I start walking back to the kitchen where I hear someone walk in. I peak my head out to see who it is. It's Four I discover, at the same moment he is walking past the toaster it pops. He squeaks and jumps; I can't help it and start laughing.

"I can't believe the great serious Four would jump when the toaster pops!" I laugh while wiping a tear from my face from laughing to hard. "Ah, I wish I had videotaped that."

"Well I thought I was the only one! You would jump to if the toaster pops and you thought you were the only one awake!" He defends himself.

"True… But still, that was hilarious."

"Ha ha ha," He mock laughs, suddenly he becomes all awkward. "So… um, how has the, um, you know, cancer been?"

"You don't have to be all awkward about it you know," I say while munching on my toast. "It just makes it more awkward then it needs to be, and about the question, okay I guess. I have difficulty walking at moments, splitting headaches, and pills." Four doesn't speak so I go on and quickly swallow my medicine while I remember it.

"IT gets worse later on. Chemo will cause me to throw up almost all the time and I might get seizures. But it happens; I guess I'm a little used to it maybe. It happened all the time in the hospitals." Stopping I look at Four and he gestures to go on, as if he wants to know all about this. He sits at the table and starts eating some toast he made.

"At the moment they have me on drugs, dexamethasone I think it is, to see if the tumor shrinks. If that doesn't work they may try other methods –chemo therapy for instance. Then if those don't work they will have surgery to try to remove the tumor."

"A-And do you know if you will have surgery?" He asks.

"Well the medicine is going to shrink the tumor and then they will take it out. I don't know yet when the surgery will be, they have to see the size of the tumor at the moment. I'll most likely find out tomorrow, I have a doctor's appointment and have a PET scan. Now, why don't we have a happier subject and le'ts play pranks on the ones still asleep!"

_**Ten Minutes later…**_

The walkie-talkie on my waist blares for a second before Fours voice comes through. (_Four, __Tris)_

_Downstairs is all set; I just need another bag of paintballs._

_Roger that. Almost done upstairs, I'll bring down the bag in a second._

_Okay see you soon._

I walk over to the bathroom Zeke and Uriah share. Grabbing the supplies I need and the bucket of water I filled earlier I walk over to their room. I set the bucket of water above their door and use strings, tying them around the bucket and setting it to when they open the door, the water will dump all over them. Slowly and quietly I walk down the stairs with the bag of paintballs that Four needed in hand.

"Hey, here's the paintballs you needed." I place the bag in Fours' outstretched hand and he dumps them in another bucket.

"Let's go." He says, grabbing my hand he runs up the stairs and into a little hiding spot where we can oversee the living room. I open up my computer and hook it up to the speakers we placed around the house. Next I put up the camera I put outside Zeke and Uriahs door.

"Shall we?" I ask Four.

"We shall." He says with and clicks the play button. Then the house is filled with the sound of fake gunfire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, yeah I know I updated again! I will try to update a couple of times this week since I most likely will have no school tomorrow; I have eight freaking inches of snow!**

**Opped:**** Thanks SO much for the advice and the idea for this chapter! I owe you so much!**

**Everyone give a round of applause for Opped! *Loud clapping* **

**~I don't own any of these characters… **

**Tris's POV:**

So many things happened at once; we first hear Uriah and Zeke wake up and run out the room; they resulted in getting soaking wet and curses form Zeke. Downstairs was chaos. Everyone had woken up and someone must've pulled the trip wire Four set up because that's when the paintball guns went off. More people screamed- girls I guess due to the how high they were, though I think that was Uriah- and you could hear them running out of the house.

"That was awesome!" Four exclaimed and he started getting up. I look up at him; he looks like a teenager like he is. His guard is down when he is with friends or having fun, it shows who he really is; a big goof ball at moments.

"That was! I can't wait to see what they look like now." I laugh along with Four and start going downstairs. It's a mess down here! There is many paint splotches from the paintballs and pillows plus blankets were lying in various spots.

"Hurry, let's go Four!" I shouted and start running towards the door. The sound of his heavy footsteps and mine fill the house. Opening the door I nearly fall from laughing. Our friends with hands on their knees were panting, oblivious to what they look like. Many have various colors from down stairs but Zeke and Uriah are one solid color; I had put neon green dye in the bucket of water.

"That was hilarious! You should have seen your faces!" laughs Four. I've noticed that he is starting to loosen up more. He continues to laugh and soon I join in. We hold on to each other to keep ourselves up and I must admit, I'm starting to fall for him. I mean, who couldn't! He is such a great guy once you get to know him and he doesn't pity me because I have cancer!

"Wait a second," I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Lynn. "You two did this? I have neon pink on me!" She points at me. "You better run Tris." Her voice is calm but that just makes it even scarier.

"What? I thought we were friends!" I try to delay her even though I know she won't hurt me. My delaying didn't work because she starts chasing me. "No!" I scream as I run." Lynn wins though and tackles me. "Please, no!" I beg her. Lynn just shakes her head at me and starts tickling me. Another round of laughing comes and I snort. Bewildered by the sound I made Lyn stops.

"What in the world was that Tris? I've never heard you make that sound." I can't help myself and I start laughing again.

"I was laughing and then *snort*," I start laughing again from my own embarrassment. "You made me snort!" By now everyone is laughing at me. "What? Have none of you snorted from laughing to hard?" Apparently that shuts them up because they all stand up straight and stop laughing.

"Let's all go get cleaned up and then go to Tori's" Will suggested. The gang all nod in agreement and I run to the bathroom up stair so I don't have to wait. I grab some clothes with me and get into the shower. ***I don't want to explain her shower*** After a couple of minutes (a new record for me) I pull on the clothes I grabbed. Turns out I grabbed some grey lightly ripped jeans, a navy blue tank top and grey flannel shirt to go over it. I add a little make up and walk out with the blow dryer in hand.

"Someone can take this shower!" I yell down the stairs then walk into my room. I grab my navy blue high top converse and quickly blow-dry my hair. Grabbing my New York Yankees hat off my desk I walk downstairs and wait till everybody is ready.

_**Line break…..**_

We arrive at Tori's by lunch time which was bad; since it was a weekend it was very busy.

"Hey guys!" Tori yell over the counter. "The usual?" She asks and everybody nods. I have come here a lot after I came home and I LOVE the burgers here. We all head towards the table and see that someone has already taken our spot.

"Where do we sit now?" Shauna says while looking around the room. "The next biggest spot is over there but two people won't be able to sit with us."

"I will." I volunteer.

"I will too I guess." Four says next to me. I'm shocked; I didn't know he would sit by me. I guess the others thought that too because they are all shocked, all except for Christina who is trying not to smile. Giving her a questioning look she turns away and head towards the table.

**Four's POV:**

"So, um where do you want to sit?" I ask Tris. She turns towards me and I get lost in thought. A while after meeting her I developed a crush on her, and I know what you're thinking; the big bad Four has a petty crush? Well yeah! Everyone can have a crush. She is just amazing, she is brilliant and it's a shame that she has cancer!

"Four? Four!" Tris snaps me out of my thoughts and stares at me.

"Uh, what did you say?" I ask while rubbing the back of my neck; it's a habit I have when I'm nervous. _Stop it Four! Don't get nervous over her. _

"I said; do you want to sit over there?" She asks while pointing to a little table by a window.

"Sure." I agree and walk over there. We talk for a while about stuff we like as we eat our food. Over the time I can't help it. I need to tell her.

"I, um, need to tell you something." We say at the same time. "You go. Okay I will go. I just needed to say that I like you but let's just still be friends okay?"

"We said all of that at the same time." She laughs. Just then we both realize what the other said. Tris blushes and I smile lightly.

"Do you, I don't know, want to hand out sometime?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says quietly, still blushing but smiling. "Let's go, the others are leaving." She mentions and we get up to leave.

**Hey! So how did you like that? Please review and once again the idea for this chapter was from Opped so all credit goes to her. I will update tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I promised I would update didn't I? Well, have a good day, I will update my other story later too so please read and review that one! Also, for those Percy Jackson fans I just finished BoO and I might do a one shot so look out for that! **

**~I don't own the characters sadly…. **

**Nobody's POV (tell me if you like this or not):**

Four was giddy about what had happened. He never expected that someone would like him, especially Tris. The young man walked over to his bed side table where his phone was charging and started to text Tris.

(**Four, **_**Tris)**_

**Hey.**

_**Hey Four.**_

**I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out after school Wednesday.**

_**Sure, I have to leave at 6:30 though; I have my doctor's appointment. **_

**Okay, I will pick you up after school.**

_**Great! See you at school tomorrow.**_

Four looked over, realizing that it was 9:00pm, and decided to get some sleep before school.** (a/n I hated that so I wouldn't do that again)**

_**Line break… I didn't want to write about school… nothing happened. It is now after school Wednesday **_

**Fours POV:**

I walk Tris to my car; listening a story of hers about her brothers.

"… and he almost cried for a week when he couldn't find is favorite shirt!" She starts laughing.

"I can't believe that Uriah would do that and not expect you to hide something of his!" I laugh along with her. Apparently Uriah played a prank on Tris when they were younger; resulting in Tris hiding his favorite shirt. "The shirt that you took was the one that he wore today?" I ask.

"Yeah, he still wears it!" We continue to laugh and eventually we reach my car. I open the passenger door and hold it open, bowing.

"My lady." I say to her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Tris plays along and curtsies before she gets in. Walking to the driver side I get in and start the car; driving towards the movies. We get there in a matter of minutes and I look at Tris.

"What would you like to watch?" I ask.

"Hmm. How about Paddington? When I was young my mom would tell me of Paddington."

"Mine too. I've actually been meaning to watch it."

"What!" Tris gasps. "I would have never thought you would love little kid movies!" she mocks.

"I love Disney movies. Could I not have a great child hood?" I joke.

"Come on lets go." Tris rolls her eyes and goes inside. I follow in and go buy some tickets.

"Follow me." I lead Tris to the theater the movie is in and wait for the movie to start.

_**Another line break…. Also I know Four is kind of out of character but I want him to be a child at heart sometimes XD**_

**Tris's POV:  
**Four drops me off at my house at 6:00, giving me thirty minutes before I have to go to the doctors. I lean over and give Four a hug.

"Thanks, I had fun." I tell him happily.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess." He replies while returning my hug. I step out of the car and watch him drive away. Turning around I go up to the house and see the door is locked. _I guess you will be home alone. _I think. Rummaging through my bag I'm grateful that I still have a house key in it. I unlock the door and head straight to the back yard with my back pack on my shoulder.

The weather is great outside and I sit down to do my homework, only then realizing that I have none. "Yes!" I cheer to myself while fist pumping the air, I HATE homework! Instead of going back inside I just sit there. The sunshine's on my skin, warming me up. A cool breeze blows through the trees in my back yard, blowing some of the colorful leaves off. The air is noticeably cooler than yesterday; it's beginning to turn into fall, my favorite season. I decide to turn on an alarm on my phone- so I know when to leave-and close my eyes. The sound of birds chirping to one another fill my ears and lull me to sleep.

I wake back up to the blaring of my alarm. Groggily I sit up and straighten my clothes, running a hand through my hair. Grabbing my back pack I walk back inside; setting my stuff down and grabbing my purse and keys walking out the door. I lock the door and get into my car. It's nothing fancy, just an old truck that was once my dad's. Speaking of my family they should be home Friday. Shaking the thought out of my head I start the car and head to the doctors.

I walk in to the reception room and the lady behind the counter looks up.

"Um, appointment for Beatrice Prior." I tell her.

"Oh, Dr. Schmidt **(a/n that's the name of her doctor XD) **Is down the hall, take a right, and then is in room A29." She informs me.

"Okay thanks." I walk down the hallway and find the room. _Do I knock?_ Shrugging I just walk in, Dr. Schmidt (who was the doctor that told me I had cancer again) looks up and motions towards the bed.

"Hi" I greet him while sitting down.

"Hello again Miss Prior." He says.

"Just call me Tris please. So what are we going to do?"

"Today Tris," I'm glade he used my nickname. "We are going to see if anything happened to the tumor, so if you will follow me please." He sounds so strict, he wasn't like this the first time I meet him. _Oh well _I think_ I'll just ask him later_. I follow him down the hallways of the hospital.

"Why do you sound so strict today?" I finally decide to ask.

"Sorry, I had a patient that annoyed me before you." He answers. I laugh at that and we finally arrive to the place where I get the PET scan.

I get onto the little bed thingy and it takes a while for the scan to finish. Dr. Schmidt leads me back to the room and he looks over the results.

"Well Tris, I'm glade to say that we can start surgery soon! We just need to have your parents come and we can talk more about it, so I'm going to set an appointment for Saturday okay?"

"Sounds good, thanks Dr.!" I leave and do and little happy jig on my way out to the car. People stare at me but I don't care, the tumor will be gone soon!

**Please review and read my other story! Have a great day and stay warm for those who have snow!**

**Also I know the date thing with Four and Tris was short but they were just hanging out as friends. Once they start dating the whole chapter will be about it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I know I haven't been able to update any story. I'm just going to pause the hunger games story till I finish this one. Now, I haven't been able to update because I had family problems and then I got depressed, THEN I just didn't know what to write. Also I'm getting kind of tiered of this story but I'll try to continue it- if you would like to adopt please tell me!**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews! I know I have never acknowledged you but y'all are amazing!**

**-I don't not own the characters.**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Saturday came quicker than Tris thought.The week flew by uneventful, all except Friday. Her parents came home then, along with her mother's great cooking. The small family had tried to have a nice dinner, though with having Uriah and Zeke in the family, it didn't work out as they planned. Instead of being civilized people, it turned into a full blown food fight.

Noon Saturday the doctor had called Tris' parents, explaining how she could have a surgery the next month. They had more than eagerly to agree, hoping the day would come soon for their daughter to be cancer free.

That night Tris had gotten a surprise of her life, Lynn was moving to Arizona. The two girls promised each other to text each other and to tell each other the eventful things that happen while they are separated.

_**Time skip two weeks later.. IM so sorry this is horrible, I just don't know what to write.**_

Four had walked up to Tris that day, surprising her.

"Would you uh.." Four scratched his neck nervously, "Go on a date with me?" The past couple of weeks they have grown closer, resulting her feelings for Four growing stronger.

"Yes!" Tris said, trying to hide her excitement, although if Four was trying to hide his, he wasn't doing too well.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:30?" He questioned.

"Sounds great to me." Tris smiled, trying to calm Four.

**Again, im so so so sorry I just didn't know what to write! I PROMISE next time it will be longer!**


End file.
